Blonde Ambition (Twilight25, Round 9)
by ladylibre
Summary: *ON HIATUS* As inspired by 25 single-word prompts, these are 25 assorted drabbles, flashes, and possible one-shots centered on Rosalie Hale. Most of the entries will be tame, but I'm rating it M just in case. This character-focused 9th Round of the Twilight Twenty-Five is my first time out, and I'm hoping you'll join me!
1. Prompt 18: Mist

****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)****

**Hey y'all!**

**This is my first time participating in the Twilight Twenty-Five, and I am SO EXCITED! **

**Round 9 has a Central Character theme, so each of my entries will focus on Rosalie (what a surprise, lol) and be inspired by a single-word prompt.**

**I fear I've lost some of my FF writing mojo based on all that's going on in RL, so I'm hoping this experience will reignite that fire. Those waiting on Roseward and Carlsme updates, I'm really trying to get those to you. But in the meantime, I hope these will suffice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18, "Mist"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 485**

Checking her wristwatch again, Rosalie realized the futility of calling Alice a fourth time. But Bloomingdale's wasn't the worst place to waste part of Spring Break, so she headed to housewares with a deep, cleansing breath.

And froze, caught by an unexpected scent.

It was sensual and inviting with enough mystery to pique her interest. She took another whiff and began following the scent, hardly knowing why. With each inhale, she sensed additional notes—vanilla, amber, patchouli—and was further enticed to fully sample its bouquet.

As she proceeded down one aisle and across three others, Rosalie expected to land in Ladies' Fragrance. So when she saw the service elevators, she realized her folly and decided again on housewares. Rounding another corner, she spied a brawny guy in a polo shirt pulling a large utility cart.

"Hey there." He slowed as she approached. "Are you the lady looking for empty boxes?"

"No, uh…I was looking for something else."

His blue eyes twinkled. "Is it available in stores?"

"I don't know." She was surprised by the lilt in her voice. "I've never seen it before."

"Really?" He leaned against the parked cart, folding his well-toned arms. "Do tell."

"I didn't see it because I smelled it." He wrinkled his nose, and she laughed. "It was a good smell, like the perfect summer night. I followed the scent here, but I guess I made a wrong turn."

Studying her silently, the beautiful stranger strode toward her, stopping at a comfortable distance. Angling his head to one side, he tugged down the other side of his collar. "Is this it?"

Rosalie hesitated then leaned in, slowly inhaling where indicated. The warm, familiar fragrance filled her soul, and she closed her eyes to savor it. When she opened them again, his azure eyes were smiling at her.

"That's it." She stepped back, clearing her throat. "What's it called?"

He looked away as he answered.

"What did you say?"

He blushed, and it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "Silky Sunset Body Mist."

She fought to keep a straight face. "Okay."

"I was running late and couldn't shower after the gym. This was the only smelly stuff in the lounge besides the drain cleaner."

"I understand."

"And I think I'm man enough to wear it."

"I think I'd agree with that."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

As they shimmered and simmered, a blaring PA announcement burst their bubble, and he returned to his cart, gripping its handle. "Someone's waiting for these."

She swallowed hard. "Right."

"But…" Their eyes met. "I'll be done in twenty minutes."

"Then I'll be right here."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Definitely yeah."

The blue-eyed stranger whooped, and Rosalie laughed. As he disappeared around the corner, her phone rang, and she answered it immediately.

"Rosie! I'm so sorry I'm late, and…"

"It's fine, Alice." Rosalie collapsed on a nearby bench with a sigh. "Actually, it's better than fine."


	2. Prompt 17: Limit

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17, "Limit"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>A stiletto-clad foot tapped a furious staccato on the kitchen floor.<p>

Jasper tensed and shuddered: she was lightning and thunder, a tempest restrained.

The flirting, the van, and the confession were all terrible.

But _this _ could not be borne.

"They're in the meadow," Alice said. "Alone."

"We will weigh all options," Carlisle said. "But I believe in my heart of hearts that Isabella is not a threat."

"Not a threat?" Rosalie slammed both hands on the table. "Are you serious?"

Her rage shook the chandelier and set their souls to trembling.

And Jasper smelled rain as Rosalie reached her limit.


	3. Prompt 16: Kingdom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16, "Kingdom"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale **

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>An overcast sky hovered above a squat, nondescript building as empty as the fools eager to enter it. Common girls with little sense preened for the very same jesters they rejected last spring.<p>

Lather, rinse, repeat.

With an elegant roll of her eyes, Rosalie leaned against her spotless car and sighed. The year hadn't yet started, and she was already over it.

School dances, lunchroom gossip.

Group projects.

As she shuddered at the latter thought, Emmett arrived and took her hand. "Come, my queen! Our senior year awaits."

"Great." She forced a smile. _"My kingdom for a cap and gown."_


	4. Prompt 15: Insidious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15, "Insidious"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

"Come on!" Rosalie stomped her foot. "You have to!"

"But I don't want to," Edward whined. "And I'm older, so stop bossing me around."

"By three whole minutes, twerp."

"I don't wanna get in trouble." Edward glanced around. "If I get caught…"

"Listen. Mom and Dad are on a date." They shuddered at the yucky thought. "And that horrible Alice is keeping us from a _Teen Titans_ marathon." She handed him the tube. "She has to go."

Edward took the wasabi with trembling fingers.

"I'll distract her. You give this one long squirt." Rosalie grinned slowly. "Right in the guacamole."


	5. Prompt 09: Exposed

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just having fun :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #09, "Exposed"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>"To you, it's just a zipper," Esme said. "But to her, it's a way of life."<p>

Rosalie huffed, annoyed beyond belief. She didn't care about Alice's history of runway shows and celebrity styling. Didn't care why she needed sudden asylum or why the girl's uncle's secretary's cousin's dogwalker asked _her_ mother for help.

She just wanted to look hot tonight…without a booty-baring wardrobe malfunction.

"Ten minutes to Emmett," Esme said.

"Fine, Mom." Rosalie grabbed the torn dress. "I'll ask her. But that's it, okay? Alice and I are not friends."

In time she'd learn she was right.

They were sisters.


	6. Prompt 24: Waffle

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #24, "Waffle"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>Rosalie never admitted defeat.<p>

This was her first day on the job, and she refused to concede.

But one look around suggested she had little choice.

How had everything gone so wrong?

"Morning, Mrs. McCarty." Emmett wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck. "Whatcha doing?"

She pointed to a sad pile of hard, doughy squares. "I made waffles."

"While I appreciate it." He spun her around, swiping flour from her cheek. "You're not spending our honeymoon morning in the kitchen."

With an arched brow, she hopped up on the counter, hooking her legs around his. "Wanna bet?"


	7. Prompt 23: Tryst

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23, "Tryst"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>The first time I cheated on Royce was a rainy Thursday.<p>

He was late again.

I was alone. Again.

And Emmett was there.

He was our doorman and a friend.

But with a heartfelt "How are you _really_, Mrs. King?" he was there differently.

Tenderly.

Patiently.

Perfectly.

...

The twentieth time I cheated on Royce was our anniversary.

I tried not to feel guilty.

But failed.

And Emmett held me as I cried.

...

The last time I'll cheat on Royce will be tonight.

There are papers on his pillow beside my baguettes.

And Emmett will ride shotgun as I drive away.


	8. Prompt 14: Innocence

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**I see to be on a roll this afternoon, LOL! Thanks for the reviews on my little drabbles. They make me so happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14, "Innocence"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>"Oh, my sweet Henry!" Rosalie kisses his ruddy cheeks once more. "I will see you again soon."<p>

"Visit anytime, Rose," Vera says warmly. "He must know his favorite aunt."

Rosalie's heart swells. "He is perfect! I hope we will someday be so lucky."

"As do I. Your intended seems quite…able."

"Vera, that's shocking!" They giggle together. "But I wouldn't know. He treats me with nothing less than the utmost respect."

"Oh, Rose. You are so lucky!"

"I know. Would that all men had his temperance and sensitivity." She sighs airily. "But then again, Royce King is one of a kind."


	9. Prompt 04: Complications

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #04, "Complications"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Rosalie hastily buttoned her torn blouse. "He'll be home soon."<p>

Emmett tripped over a broken leg. "You seen my jeans?"

"Under the lid." She groaned. "What will we tell him?"

"That we made beautiful music together?"

"Not funny. He's going to kill us."

"No worries." Emmett zipped up. "He's in love now. He'll understand."

"But he told us not to touch it."

"Technically, we only touched the…"

"Oh my god!" Edward slammed the front door, his horrified eyes widening. "What the hell happened to my piano?"

"Edward!" Rosalie smoothed her wrinkled skirt. "Um, well…there were…uh…"

Emmett grinned. "Complications."


	10. Prompt 21: Shattered

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**Thank you for all the Rosie love; it really rocks my socks. **

**This one's a little longer-enjoy!**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21, "Shattered"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 467**

* * *

><p>Rosalie sped into the forest, a harsh wind at her back. She was being followed, but she wouldn't slow down. Harder and faster she flew, away from the house and all it represented.<p>

Or used to.

"Go away, Emmett!"

"Rosie, please!" His voice was faint but still too close for comfort. "We can talk this out."

"No, we can't. Just…" She wouldn't argue with him. "Leave me be."

She kicked into another gear, leaving him and his concern in the dust. Someday she might feel guilty for shutting him out, but at the moment, she had nothing to spare. She was hard and cold though her very soul was aflame.

She hadn't felt such agony since those three days on the transitional pyre, but there was one salient difference between then and now.

This time she deserved to burn.

Though breathing was superfluous, her hasty exodus proved exhausting, and Rosalie collapsed in a heap beside an enormous felled tree. Her gaze landed on its exposed roots lying thick and obtrusive amid the upset soil, and she studied the scene, wondering how the damage occurred. Was it the wind? A storm? An act of God?

But in a flash of clarity she realized it didn't matter. Reasons didn't matter. Intentions, excuses, apologies…none of them mattered. Because in the end, the tree still fell. The sanctity of the soil was still disturbed.

Her family was still shattered.

She covered her mouth with a shaky hand, her immortal eyes stinging with tears she couldn't cry. She shouldn't have been feeling this way, shouldn't have had to feel this way. She should have been back at the mansion with everyone else, waiting for news. She should have been waiting for confirmation of Bella Swan's death or to find out if Charlie would allow any Cullens at the funeral.

But she wasn't. Not merely because she was hiding in the forest but because that wasn't the news the family was waiting for.

They were waiting to find out if Alice and Bella made it to Volterra in time to save her grief-stricken brother from getting himself killed because he thought the human girl had died when in truth she was alive and well and had not committed suicide but had gone cliff-jumping for kicks.

The situation might have been humorous had it not left her family in ruins.

And not been her fault.

Despite everyone's assumptions, Rosalie had been trying to help. She heard Alice scream when the vision hit her, watched the trauma ripple through her gathered family, and knew she would have to tell Edward because no one else would do it.

No one else could do it.

No one else did do it.

And as she hugged the dead tree in empathy, Rosalie now wished she could undo it.


	11. Prompt 13: Hunger

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13, "Hunger"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T+**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>Edward was about to scream.<p>

He wanted to be respectful, to mind the manners Carlisle taught him.

But _she_ made that impossible.

His fingers twitched, his very skin crawling with feral lust.

He needed a thunderstorm, a tornado, the Second Coming.

_Anything_ to distract him.

Rosalie was new and volatile and couldn't help it.

But the more he tried to ignore her thoughts, the louder they roared.

_Hungry._

_Blood._

_Thirsty._

_Blood._

_Need._

_Blood._

_BloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBlood._

"Enough!"

He blurred upstairs and into her room, shocking her mind into silence.

"Edward, what are you…"

"We must hunt." His eyes blackened with need. "Now."


	12. Prompt 06: Crush

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #06, "Crush"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 1,817**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare, Rosalie?" Alice asked.<p>

The blithe blonde flipped the page in her magazine, ignoring her sister's intent gaze from the floor. "You've got to be kidding."

"Come on!" Alice bounced on her knees. "There's nothing else to do until Carlisle and Esme come back from parent-teacher night, and I'm bored."

"Don't you have clothes to fold or a brunette human to makeover?"

"My clothes are always folded, thank you, and Bella is home studying for a math exam." She stared off into space. "On which she will earn a respectable B-minus."

"What does any of that…" She turned another page. "Have to do with me?"

Alice swiped the magazine, tossing it to the other side of the room. "I warned you about the very inappropriate gift Emmett was considering for your anniversary. You owe me."

Rosalie stared down her infuriating sister. Alice was at her worse when she wanted something, and with Jasper and the boys off on an evening hunt, she would be terrible until he returned. Rosalie rolled her eyes and reclined against the back of the couch. "Truth."

"How did you feel about Edward when you first met him?"

Rosalie groaned. "Roll the barrel."

"Nope." Alice folded her arms. "I don't play by those rules."

"Then we're not playing at all."

"Rosie!"

"One, don't call me that. Two, if you want me to play, respect my rules."

Alice pouted, her eyes glazing over. "Fine. Different question."

"Thank you."

"Why do you hate Bella so much?"

Rosalie cursed under her breath. "Why do you care?"

"Because I think she's the missing piece to our family, and your opposition doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it?" Rosalie got up and walked to the window. "She's human. We're vampires. Do I really need to diagram how this ends?"

"I know how it ends," Alice said softly. "And if you don't cease in your mistreatment of Bella, you may ruin everything."

Rosalie didn't respond as she watched the storm come in. The dark clouds were magnificent in their fury, and she almost smiled at the thought of the damage they might cause. Perhaps that stupid AP Biology trip might get cancelled.

"I liked him," she heard herself say.

"What?"

Rosalie turned toward Alice. "When I first met Edward, I liked him."

"You liked him?"

"Did I stutter?"

Her voice rose to a squeaky pitch. "You liked him?"

"And isn't it my turn to ask a question now?"

"You can't drop something like that on me and expect me to leave it alone."

"You are so annoying." Rosalie inspected her nails. "Yes, I liked him. Okay?"

Alice caught her tone, and her eyes widened. "You mean, you _liked him_ liked him?"

Rosalie didn't reply, and Alice's high-pitched squeal cracked the glass vase on the mantle.

"Esme's going to make you pay for that."

"Oh my god!" Alice blurred to Rosalie's side with dancing eyes. "I can't believe you had a crush on Edward!"

"I never said _crush_." Rosalie's glare put the kibosh on Alice's glee. "And if you ever use that word in that context again, you will rue the day you were born."

"I don't even remember the day I was born." Rosalie moved to slap Alice, but she danced out of the way. "Oh, this is so fun! Tell me more about your cru—ahem, how you liked Edward."

Rosalie crossed the room and flopped on the couch. "I think I've said more than enough."

"You haven't said a thing, and it's about time you did." Alice joined Rosalie on the sofa, tucking her feet beneath her. "From the time I met you, I never understood your issues with Edward. I mean, yes, he's infuriating and stubborn and dramatic…"

"And moody and prissy and reckless…"

"…and I would expect those traits to aggravate everyone. But you?" Alice shook her head. "Your reactions were visceral, like he offended you on a molecular level. And when I asked Jas about it…"

"You did what?" Rosalie didn't realize she'd grabbed Alice by the throat. "When? What did he say?"

"Could you let me go?" Alice rasped. "I can't choke to death, but this is uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Rosalie released her with a grimace. "But when did you ask him that?"

"After our first week with the family." Alice rubbed her throat, checking for bruises. "Though I lacked Jasper's talent, I sensed how strange your dynamic with Edward was. So I asked Jasper what he felt."

Rosalie lowered her gaze and voice. "And?"

"He said it was complicated. There was understandable annoyance and frustration with a side order of confusion. But underneath them all were things that made less sense."

"Such as?"

Alice scooted to the far end of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie barked.

"Trying not to get choked again."

"For goodness' sake." Rosalie made a show of sitting on her hands. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So will you answer me?"

Alice studied her sister, weighing the future. "I can't tell how you'll respond. No matter what I say, I'm pretty sure you'll be pissed."

"Then you might as well tell the whole truth."

A moment passed during which Rosalie feared Alice might not answer. Then she heard a slow intake of breath. "Jasper felt sadness, betrayal, and deep pain."

Rosalie picked invisible lint from her tights. "I see."

"He was uncomfortable telling me that, knowing how you valued your privacy, so he didn't elaborate. But I always wondered what was behind it."

Rosalie snorted. "And you picked tonight to ask me?"

"Things between Edward and Bella are about to escalate," she said quietly. "And I would like to keep in-house tensions at a minimum if possible."

Rosalie kept her face downcast. Alice decided to stay out of the future and remain in this moment in real-time. Call it sisterly intuition or a good guess, but the raven-haired seer believed it was what Rosalie needed.

"Edward was no stranger, you know," Rosalie said after a while. "We weren't personally acquainted, but we traveled in the same circles in Rochester, attended the same parties and such. He always seemed aloof and bored, and I had no use for him." She smoothed back her hair. "No man should ever outshine his lady."

It was the first time Rose had acknowledged Edward's aesthetic appeal, but Alice wisely kept the observation to herself.

"When I discovered he was a member of Carlisle's 'family,' a secret part of me looked forward to getting to know him. He was…" Rosalie's face changed, and she looked almost youthful. "A scant but happy remnant of my human past, perhaps the only one I would get. When I remembered seeing him at the Smithfield luncheon or the Walters holiday soiree, I could also see my parents and friends. Being around him could allow me to hold on to my memories a little longer. And though I was loath to admit it, he was strangely fascinating, a mystery worth solving. And I guess I thought if I could come to understand him, maybe eternity in this body wouldn't suck and I might find some sort of fairy tale ending after all."

Alice didn't breathe or blink. This was Rosalie unplugged and uncensored. If anything interrupted them now, her mercurial sister might not merely clam up again; she might forever resent Alice for seeing behind her carefully constructed veil. And Alice would sooner drape herself in an off-the-rank tartan muumuu than let that happen.

"One day I was shopping in town with Esme, and she ran into a female acquaintance. I'd had enough humanity for the afternoon and made my way toward the house. While still at some distance, I overheard Carlisle and Edward talking, well, Carlisle mostly. They didn't know I was there as I was supposed to be with Esme, and to my utter surprise, he was confessing how he changed me to become Edward's mate."

She paused, huffing to herself. "Esme had hinted at romantic possibilities with Edward before, but hearing him say it aloud was…strange, you know?" Alice nodded, but Rosalie didn't notice. "As Edward never seemed the sentimental type, I figured he would be embarrassed by the idea, perhaps taken aback by Carlisle's interference in such a private matter. But I…I never expected the rest."

Rosalie expelled a long, harsh breath, and Alice smelled salt in the air. "Edward said he would sooner toss himself into the fiery depths of hell than ever consider me anything more than a perpetual nuisance. Called me vain, entitled, empty-headed, and common." She swallowed past the rising emotions in her throat. "'She is a waste,' he said in summary. 'You should have let her die.'"

Alice's eyes were stinging with unsheddable tears, but she held her tongue.

"I had been attacked and left for dead by my fiancé and his band of brothers. I'd lost my family, my friends, and any hope for the happy, maternal future I'd planned. But hearing Edward say those things…" She bit her quivering bottom lip, clenching her fists. "It crushed me."

"I can only imagine." Alice paused, measuring her words. "If it helps, Edward was in a bad place back then. He'd just come back from his rebellion and was still…"

"We were all in a bad place," Rosalie said without emotion. "And no, it doesn't."

The distant sound of an approach car drew their attention to the window, and Alice looked at Rosalie with soft eyes.

"No one knows about this," Rosalie said hurriedly. "Not Esme, not Emmett, no one. I kept walking home and entered the house as if I hadn't heard a thing. I went on openly despising Edward and felt justified in doing so. I still do." She came to her feet, her mask back in place. "So you'll forgive me if I lack the wherewithal to care how my attitude affects him and his human pet."

Alice's mind raced, and she said the only thing she could think of. "I'm sorry."

"Did your gift tell you I needed to hear that?" Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You must be losing your touch." She turned toward the stairs, laying a hand on the railing. "You should know I'm never playing this game again. And as far as I'm concerned, we didn't play tonight."

"Understood."

"Good." And Rosalie carried herself upstairs without another word, slamming her bedroom door behind her as a roll of thunder rumbled outside.

Carlisle and Esme entered the house ten minutes later and found Alice alone on the couch.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as he helped Esme out of her coat. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Alice forced a smile. "I was just enjoying the calm before the storm."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Esme came to kiss her cheek. "We're all safe and sound in here."

Alice watched her walk toward the kitchen, her soul adrift. _"That's what you think."_


	13. Prompt 19: Pristine

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19, "Pristine"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T+**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>Beyond lovely<p>

Angelic

For only celestial beauty could defy this bloody, broken backdrop

I should act, whisk him away to Dr. Cullen for safe keeping

Selfish saving?

But I cannot bring myself to touch him

Despite his exposed entrails, he is wholly divine

Smooth skin

Cherubic cheeks

An unmarred soul deserving more than an unholy afterlife

To sully him with my filthy hands would be a sacrilege

Yet

Was not another Lamb once similarly slain?

Spill his precious blood to redeem a world unworthy?

I wonder

If it happened once

Could it happen again?

Could he

Maybe

Be my encore?


	14. Prompt 07: Desecrate

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #07, "Desecrate"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>I wondered would it look different<p>

If seeing the devil's face would deface my bridal lace

(much like he violated my virginal veil)

Frosty fingers fondle the fabric

Feeling flaws I didn't notice before

An ironic rub

Edward warned that seeing my gown would only cause pain

Remind me of the life I would never have

All the joys I would never know

The monster I thought I knew

And he was right

I see everything I have lost

But I shall balance the scales

"Till death do us part" we planned to say

So

One down

Him to go


	15. Prompt 02: Animalistic

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around :)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #02, "Animalistic"**

**Main Character: Rosalie Hale**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>Her hackles rose when she entered the room<p>

Everyone stared, but she cared not a whit

Her veins hissed with rage, its fiery fury belying her arctic fingers

By nature—or whatever one called it—she was a predator

A venomous beast that drained the life from others to sustain her own

She cloaked her viciousness in a haughty veneer

Feigning indifference to hide her insatiability

But when Rosalie spotted the glaring atrocity, the monster within roared to life, igniting her basest instincts

Destroy.

Dismember.

Decimate.

"I'll ask only once." Her ire sliced the heavy silence. "Who. Scratched. My. Car?"


	16. Farewell Note

**My dear friends and readers,**

**This decision is difficult to share, but as of today, I am no longer writing for the foreseeable future. Current WIPs are being placed on hiatus, and future/promised stories are also being backburnered. **

**My life has changed a lot over the summer, mostly in good ways. Today I realized those major changes are now requiring me to make some tough choices. And though writing for this fandom has deeply blessed me-particularly as God used it to help me heal from my best friend's sudden death three years ago-I know this season of my life is over.**

**I honestly sensed this coming over the summer but couldn't accept it because I cherish my readers and hated the idea of leaving y'all hanging. Whether by ones or dozens, your reviews made each update worth the effort and a true joy to share. Leaving my stories incomplete, my SP sequel unwritten, and my readers unsatisfied pains me greatly because I know how I've felt when a beloved story goes on hiatus or the author vanishes without warning or explanation. As I couldn't avoid the former situation, I refused to allow the latter. **

**So here I am.**

**I will never meet most of you in this life. We will never talk on the phone or see each other beyond Facebook, if that. But know you have enriched my life in immeasurable ways, and I thank Christ for each and every one of you, praying He shows you how treasured you truly are. **

**Thank you for understanding-though I ****understand if you don't-and be well.**

**xo Denise**

**ps - If you follow me as an Author, I apologize that you'll see this message more than once.**

**ps2 - I'm not deleting my stories/account, so no worries there.**

**Updated: Saturday, October 25, 2014**


End file.
